Unexpected Joys of Watching Quidditch
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: Remus goes to...watch quidditch practice one afternoon, and Sirius gets more than he bargained for. M for a reason! SB/RL SLASH


**I do not own these characters. Apparently, writing two other stories right now isn't enough for me, and this little bunny just popped into my head. I guess it challenged me to use every S/R cliché that I could…but I hope that I've done it in a way that it's too pathetic.**

**Oh, and I kind of stole something from Remuslives23. If you're reading this, I love your work and let's just call it a tribute, shall we? I knew it was yours when I used it (and changed it a bit), and I'm saying so now.**

**Hope you think this is okay! Oh, and unbeta'd as usual, all mistakes are my own.**

Remus Lupin headed to the hidden bench on the Ravenclaw Quidditch seats and cast a privacy charm around himself so that he could enjoy his favorite past-time; Sirius watching. Watching his best friend Sirius Black practice quidditch was one of the most relaxing times of his day.

With the privacy bubble around him, and a notice me not charm surrounding that, no one could see him, but he could see everything. Sirius' shiny black hair whipping around his head as he flew; the way that his muscles contracted in his biceps when he swung his beater's bat to hit the oncoming bludgers…. Sirius was grace personified when he was up in the air.

And he never looked more gorgeous.

Remus discovered that he had a crush on his longtime friend the previous year, when Sirius was the only one in fifth year who understood just how important Remus was taking his studying for OWLS. Sirius kept them all at bay, and quizzed Remus, forcing the two of them to have more alone, one-on-one time than they had ever enjoyed before.

Remus spent more than a few nights staying awake, thinking about his friend and the changing feelings between them. After that, he stayed awake a few more nights having waking dreams about Sirius' naked body underneath him, panting in pleasure.

He wanted to kiss those lips; to feel those fingers that that girls gossiped about on his skin. But, he knew that it would never happen. Not because Sirius was straight, oh no. Sirius was rather indiscriminate about who he shagged.

But Sirius thought of him as "best mate Moony" or "good old bookworm Remus." Remus was certain that his gorgeous raven-haired friend would never seem him as desirable.

So he hid himself up here in the Ravenclaw quidditch stands, watching Sirius at the only time he was unguarded and free. And Remus allowed himself to daydream.

_Sirius flew over to the stands, his face red from the wind and his hair flowing freely over his shoulders. He dropped off his broom and stalked over to the other boy; the boy who had been waiting for him._

Remus slid one of his hands into his shirt, lazily stroking his abs and beginning to breathe heavier at the thought of Sirius touching him.

"_Remus…did you start without me?" He asked with his aristocratic drawl as he gracefully slid to his knees in front of the werewolf, nuzzling his handsome face into the crotch of the other boys' warn jeans._

His breathing picked up more as he reached down with his other hand to rub his growing cock with the heel of his hand. He ran his fingernails up the length of his cock and imagined that it was someone else's hand.

"_You did start without me. Bad wolf." Sirius' breath was ghosting over the slip of skin showing between Remus shirt hem and the waist of his jeans and he shivered at the contact, his cock growing impossibly harder. _

_Sirius lifted a slender hand to the button of the jeans, pausing only for a moment to ask for permission. He needn't have bothered; the only response he got was a whimper. He lovingly drew down the zipper and stopped in shock._

"_No shorts today Remy? Oh, we are excited aren't we?"_

Remus' hand was now inside of his jeans, jerking his cock hard. He was no longer aware of the world around him, absorbed as he was in his dreams and the sensations of his body.

_Sirius blew softly over the tip of Remus' erection before taking him into his hot, wet mouth. She swallowed his way down the entire length, inch by excruciating inch, until the head of Remus' cock was fully seated in his throat. Then he moaned and moved his eyes to connect with the other boy._

Remus gasped wildly, thrusting into his hand twice more, before shooting his seed all over the bench seat in front of him and shouting out the one thing that he had hoped to keep to himself.

"SIRIUS!" He shuddered and trembled, coming down from the high of his orgasm. He flushed immediately when he realized what he had done to the seat in front of him, as well as what he had shouted when he came.

He quickly tucked himself away and cleaned up, quite happy with the way that the afternoon was doing. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself before taking down the privacy bubble and making his way out of the stands.

What he didn't know, was that during his orgasm, his shields flickered just enough for a certain black-haired beater to see and hear everything. As Remus walked out of the stands he never looked up to see grey eyes narrowed at the shimmering air where he was standing.

**SRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

Sirius had to get on the ground and think. His knees were so wobbly that he could hardly hold his broomstick. He had just seen, and heard, a rather amazing sight.

There he was flying peacefully over by the Ravenclaw stands, when all of a sudden Remus was there, wanking his cock and screaming out Sirius; name. Sirius was able to see him come spectacularly over the bench in front of him, before he popped out of sight again.

As soon as he could tear his eyes away from the supposedly empty stands, he looked around trying to make sure that no one else had seen that. Remus was going to be his, and he didn't need any interference from his teammates.

He had decided some time ago that his quiet little werewolf friend needed to be bedded, and, at first, he had gone out with the intention of finding someone for the other boy. No one had come close to being good enough.

Sirius, in the meantime, had spent lots of time pondering the being that was Remus Lupin. Remus never slept around, never even seemed to show any interest in anyone specifically. Everyone knew he was gay so, if he had any affairs at all, he was better at keeping things secret than anyone could have guessed.

But no, he was sure that the other boy hadn't had anyone. And he had the perfect candidate: himself. Sirius had been planning on getting into Remus' pants for some time. He hadn't been sure how his plan would work itself out; despite all of the Marauder training, he was overall a 'fly by the seat of his pants' kind of guy.

What he had just seen made everything so much easier. Remus wanted his body at least. He realized that he had fallen for the werewolf right about the same time that he realized there was no one in the school good enough for Remus.

He was so caught up in his musings that he hadn't even realized that he was half-way back to the school and James was running after him, yelling his name.

"What the hell Pads? You can't just take off in the middle of practice like that! We still have the pitch booked for another hour and I have some new…where the hell are you going?" James was nearly frothing at the mouth in anger.

"Look prongs, I have something really important that I have to deal with right now. Right now, I have to go." He turned around and headed back towards the school again when he was grabbed by a hand around his bicep.

"More important than winning the Quidditch cup this year? More important than beating Slytherin?" James was frothing at the mouth now, his hazel eyes were narrowed in anger and his face was bright red.

"Yes, not everything is about Quidditch." Sirius yanked his arm away from his batty best friend and walked away, thinking about where he could find Remus.

He figured that he would start with the dorms, reasoning that it would take a lot less effort to get him into bed if that was where he found Remus. However, it was not to be. He changed his clothes while he was there, trading the Quidditch practice uniform for something a little bit sexier; jeans that he knew hugged his ass perfectly and a faded, tight muggle band t-shirt that showed off his arms and pecs.

Fixing his hair in the mirror quickly, he made his was to the only other place that Remus could possibly be; the library. Sirius knew that his friend found the library to be soothing and, on a Saturday, it was bound to be nearly deserted.

By the time he reached the door, Sirius had a very good fantasy of taking Remus up against his bookshelf going in his mind. He hoped that the considerable bulge in his jeans would speed along the process of making the dream a reality.

He opened the giant door and closed them silently, before winking and blowing a kiss to Madam Pince, who was, surprise surprise, scowling at him. With a cheeky flip of his hair over his shoulder he stalked the library, upsetting many Saturday studiers and not caring about that one bit.

He was about to give up when he came to a little know back corner of the library. There, in a very squashy armchair in front of a window was just the man he was looking for.

He couldn't help but find the image breathtaking. Remus was casually flung into the chair, his leg thrown over the arm of the chair, his graceful hands holding that old, dusty book almost tenderly; the fingers that were playing with a stray lock of sandy-brown hair at the nape of his neck. Sirius made a little choking noise in his throat when his daydream from earlier rushed back up to him.

And that was when Remus looked up from his book.

**SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

Remus found that after a satisfying wank, the thing that he needed the most was alone time and a good book. So, he bundled himself off to the library and his favorite, little hidden corner.

He grabbed the latest book that had caught his eye and tossed himself into the armchair under the window. His mind was sufficiently distracted when, about a half of an hour later, a noise made his eyes come away from the book. Sirius was standing in front of him looking totally delicious.

He dragged his eyes up the long, jean clad legs to the sliver of stomach that was showing from the painfully short waisted t-shirt, up over the abs and finally to Sirius' face. When he got there, the look that he saw on his friend's face shocked him.

_Lust. That must be the face that I make when I watch him play Quidditch. Mmmm….Quidditch._

"Sirius! What are you doing here; I thought you had practice for another hour?" His suddenly parched throat practically screamed for some water, especially when he realized just how husky and seductive the words that had come out of his mouth were. Sirius' eyes darkened and his breathing picked up.

"Funny that, I was supposed to be at practice for some more time, but about three-quarters of an hour ago, something caught my attention and I could not put it aside. Do you know what it was that grabbed my attention Moony?"

Sirius had been steadily walking closer and closer to the blonde boy in the chair as he talked, so at this point, Remus' neck was stretched backwards almost completely so that he wouldn't be looking directly at the crotch of his secret desires' pants.

"Not at all, though you are rather famous for your lack of attention span. Something pretty walk by in a pair of tight trousers?" Remus deftly slid off the chair and removed himself from the immediate presence of the one that he so desired. He walked over to the nearest bookshelf and began to run his eyes, unseeingly, over the book titles.

"Hmm…not as such, no. This particular thing that grabbed my attention has had it for some time now, but it was a rather…eye opening thing. I also think that it may have the ability to keep my attention forever. Are you sure that you can't think of anything that was in the standing during my practice that might have caught my attention Moony?"

Remus blanched as he realized what Sirius was talking about. _But no, it's not possible, my spells were good and they held. There was no way that he could have seen or heard me!_ Remus moment of insight was followed by another, slightly more shocking one._ I've had his interest for a while? I could keep his attention forever?_

The slightly taller boy turned, and was face to face with his silver-eyes beauty of a crush. They were breathing the same air, neither one could speak, or do anything besides gaze into the other's eyes. When Sirius blinked, the spell was over.

"Your secrecy spells flickered when you came, screaming my name." Sirius whispered against the lips of the blonde.

Sirius dove at Remus, pinning him against the stacks hungrily as he took the lips that he dreamed about in their first kiss. It wasn't tentative or teasing; it was hungry and passionate. Sirius' tongue glided along the bottom lip of the werewolf and their mouths opened for the other.

Tongues were stroked, teeth and cheeks were tasted, and neither boy could care that someone could walk over and see at any time. Remus began to make growling, inhuman, sexy-as-all-hell noises in the back of his throat and the animangus broke away from the kiss panting heavily.

"I'm going to take you in this bloody library right now unless you can think of somewhere else to go."

Remus growled impatiently and leaned down to give Sirius another scorching, toe-curling kiss. He pulled away, but immediately went to the smaller boy's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and worrying it.

"And who says that _you_ are going to be taking _me_?" The raven-haired boy's eyes went impossibly wide at that, and he let out a whimper, one that later he would completely deny ever having made.

The werewolf, uncaring of who saw them, grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him out of the library and through the hallways until they reached the seventh floor. He walked back and forth along a stretch of blank wall three times before a door appeared and he roughly threw Sirius through them and slammed the door behind him.

The only thought that had been in his mind was the imagined image of Sirius writhing beneath him as he had paced the hallway, so what the room looked like was rather a shock to him.

There was a giant bed in the middle of the room, and absolutely nothing else. It was not seductive or romantic, it was blatant. And it suited the werewolf's current frame of mind perfectly.

Dredging up strength from who-knows-where, he grabbed Sirius around the waist and fire-carried him over to the bed, before throwing him down. Sirius' upper torso immediately came back up off the bed to wrap around Remus and pull him down on top of the smaller boy.

Clothes were dealt with quickly, given that neither boy was patient enough to tease during the "unwrapping" phase of the afternoon. Soon, the burning feeling of flesh on flesh was the only thing in the mind of wither boy writhing on the bed.

Sirius loved the feeling in the larger boys' body on top of him. Every place that they were touching, from calf to shoulder, burned and tingled in the most pleasant way. He whines when Remus pulled back and sat on his knees, straddling the his own smaller body.

He did, however, enjoy the chance to ogle to body on display.

Remus' tanned body was littered with nearly invisible scars, and some rather prominent ones. He had no hair on his chest at all, just a trail of light brown hair starting under his navel and traveling down to a pile of curls at the base of his large, throbbing cock.

His muscles were tensed; Sirius could see the suppressed movements running through the body on display. The cock was jutting proudly up against the werewolves stomach, a large drop of pre-come gathered at the tip. Sirius' mouth was watering to arch himself up and taste it. His breathing grew ragged as they stared at each other and he wished he knew what the other boy was thinking.

**SRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

"Moony…" Sirius groaned and wiggled his hips under the taller boy, hoping for some friction. The only thing that he got was a slight brushing of the werewolves balls across his cock. It was actually worse than nothing at all.

"Remus…in my dreams you call me Remus. Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now? Your black hair is spread out all over the pillow…your body is just begging for me to ravish you. Fuck, I want to taste all of you. I want to suck your cock and have you come down my throat…lavish your balls with my fingers and tongue. I want to taste your sweet asshole and see you screaming my name, begging for me to fuck you until you can't walk. I want to"

"Fuck Remus, stop talking and teasing me and just do it! You want me to beg I will, fucking take me…I'm yours totally."

With a loud growl, he leaned down and attached his lips to the neck of the gorgeous boy beneath him. It brought their erections together and they both moaned at the burning sensation created.

Remus trailed his lips down the torso and stomach of the animangus, leaving a line of love bites in his wake. Sirius' navel was tongue fucked until he bucked his hips up and stabbed Remus in the chin with his prick.

Remus pulled back with an evil chuckle and smirk, before narrowing his eyes at the raven-haired boy. He grasped the animangus's shoulder and guided him to roll over.

"Just for that Sirius, you'll have to wait a bit longer." He succeeded in rolling the boy over and he was struck speechless by the sight of that perfect as just begging for attention.

Without wasting another second, he grabbed the cheeks and pulled them apart, diving at the pert entrance with his tongue. Sirius screamed and bucked forwards rubbing his cock into the sheets before shoving his ass back into Remus' talented tongue again.

The werewolf sucked lightly at the hole, jabbing at it with the tip of his tongue. He stretched and lubricated the entrance, getting it ready for another, larger intrusion. Sirius was howling incoherently, mostly variations on remus's name.

Remus pulled back and looked at his handiwork; a boneless mass of quivering Sirius Black was on on bed in front of him, keening his name. He leaned forward and teased the entrance of the other boy with the tip of his cock.

"Ungh…gotta fuck you now. Gonna make you cum so hard it hurts." With that, he was inching inside of the hot body, holding back from grabbing the hips in front of him and fucking him until he was sated.

"Shit so fucking tight…let me in Siri…you need to let me in." He felt the muscles that were clenching around his cock relax slightly and he used the instant to fully sheathe himself in the willing body.

"OH GODS REMY!" Sirius screamed and tried to fuck himself on the large member that was imbedded in his body. Remus pulled back and slapped Sirius on the ass, hard.

"Don't be a pushy bottom Siri, or I'll pull out and torture you some more." Sirius tensed every muscle in his body, inadvertently clenching even further around Remus's thick cock.

"Fuck Siri…" He forgot himself, finally, and thrust into the willing body with abandon, as Sirius keened his acceptance and forced himself up onto his hands so that he could grasp his own cock.

The fact that it was Remus, grabbing his hips and plundering his body as hard as he was, made it that much more amazing. After what seemed like forever, but was not enough time at all, he was screaming his release and shooting his seed all over his fingers and the sheets of the bed below him.

Remus couldn't take the orgasm of the body below him, with a final grunt he buried himself as far as he could go into Sirius' ass and blew his load into his mate. Sirius' arm strength left him at that moment and they both collapsed onto the bed, panting.

"Oh, Remy…fucking amazing…so hot…never better…love you…c'n I top n'xt time?" With that, Sirius lost his fight with consciousness and fell asleep, sighing softly in place of his usual quiet snores.

Remus snorted before pulling out of Sirius' boy and rolling them over so that he was spooning the other boy. He reached a hand up to stroke the hair into a bit of order and pressed a kiss to his head and the side of his neck before lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"Love you too Siri…sure you can top next time."

**Review me! Please?????**


End file.
